Off In Our Own World
by Copper's Mama
Summary: an eric/greta fic ... old episodes, I know, but I don't watch the show that often ... rated T just to be safe, some coarse language and implied sexual scene... please read and review, feedback is appreciated!


...

An Eric/Greta fic.

...

Disclaimer: I don't own days of our lives. Or even watch it, for that matter. But I was watching some old clips on youtube, and fell in love with this relationship. I don't know how/if it ended, but loved the two characters, and decided to write a fic from after they came back from Paris the first time, and they went on their first "date" that Nicole ruined.

As I said, I've only seen some clips, so I don't know how all the conversations went, or anything too specific, just some conversations or scenes between the two of them (eric and greta).

Well, that was a disclaimer/author's note all wrapped into one.

As always, please read and review, I love getting feedback, as long as it isn't just to bitch about the pairing ... it says so in the summary, if you don't like it, don't read it.

And, no, I haven't forgotten about the rest of my unfinished stories, I've just been caught up with stuff at home, and I sat down to write some stuff tonight, and this is what came out. But don't worry, I'll update the rest soon.

...

Also, there's a quote from "Rent", the movie hidden in here, see if you can find it...

**...**

**Eric leaned in to kiss her goodnight, but she moved away from him. He stood in the doorway for a moment before following her inside and closing the door softly.**

**"Greta, please tell me what's wrong," he asked her.**

**"It's nothing," she said, looking down at her feet.**

**Eric shook his head. "No, it's not. You've been acting strange ever since you got back from the bathroom, and I don't think it's because you aren't feeling well."**

**She raised her head slightly, but focused on his shoulders, not wanting to meet his eyes.**

**"Well, I saw Nicole in there, and she just made some things clear to me," Greta said.**

**Eric ran a hand through his short hair. "Greta, you can't believe a thing that comes out of Nicole's mouth. But, I would like to know what she could tell you that would make you so uncomfortable."**

**Greta finally looked him in the eye, and had to fight the tears that were threatening to make their presence known.**

**"She said that you weren't over her, that you were still in love with her, and that because of that, you could never be in a serious relationship with anyone else," Greta told him, tears beginning to fill her eyes. "And I think she could be right."**

**Eric sighed and closed his eyes, hating Nicole more than ever for hurting Greta.**

**Greta turned and began to walk away, but Eric stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, and urged her to turn back towards him.**

**"I **_**was**_** in a relationship with someone that I loved. I **_**was**_** engaged to her, I **_**was**_** ready to commit to her, to be with only her for the rest of our lives. And then she married Lucas, and **_**she**_** broke my heart. All my dreams had been shattered, everything I thought I knew was gone. And then we went to Paris, and everything happened and I knew that I liked you, but at first even **_**I**_** thought I was just rebounding from Nicole. But then I got to know you, and the more I did, the more I couldn't imagine not being near you, or being able to talk to you, or hear my name on your lips. And by the time we got back, I had fallen so far in love with you that nothing else mattered to me. So, yes, I **_**was**_** in love. And I'm not expecting to get over that today. But I'm not in love with **_**her**_** anymore. Nicole is a manipulative bitch, a horrible human being, and I will never like, trust, or love her ever again. I am over her, I don't want her to be in my life. But I do want you to be in my life, and I really hope that this wasn't ruined because Nicole is a lying bitch."**

**He finished and took a steadying breath, and waited for Greta's reaction.**

**"Did you just say you fell in love with me?" she asked him.**

_**Well, of all the things she could have said ... that wasn't even on my list.**_** He looked down at the floor, his hands in his pockets. **

**"Maybe."**

**Greta smiled, blinking away her tears. "Well, then maybe I kind of fell in love with you, too."**

**Eric's eyes flared momentarily, happiness shining down at her, before her leaned towards her once more to kiss her.**

**This time she didn't back away. In fact, she brought her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her as he deepened the kiss.**

**They were halfway to her room when Eric stopped. **

**"What's wrong?" she asked him, looking up at him, worried she'd done something wrong already. **

**He almost lost his resolve at the sight of her lips, puffed from their kisses, but forced himself to look back into her eyes. **

**"Well, it's just ... if I was your first kiss, then you've probably never ..."**

**Greta winced, slightly embarrassed. "Is that a problem?"**

**Eric shook his head. "No, it's not that. It's just that I don't want to pressure you into something you're not ready for."**

**Her smile grew more at that, and she kissed him this time, quick and happy. **

**"I want this. I want you," she told him, and he didn't need to be told twice.**

**...**

**"So, when was it for you?" she asked him.**

**"I kinda thought that was obvious ..." he trailed off, a sly look in his eyes. **

**"Not that, you dirty boy," she said.**

**He chuckled at that, but she ignored him, aside from the playful elbow in his gut as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing the sheet back up to cover them.**

**"I meant, when was it that you, you know ... fell?"**

**"Oh," he said, kissing her neck softly, making her shiver. "Well, I mean, I liked you for a while, when we were in Paris. When we were in the car, and you said that thing about **_**if your mom and John had been able to be together, then you never would have met me**_**. That's when I started to really like you, in case you didn't notice by the near car accident we had when you tried to hug me."**

**She grinned at the memory.**

**"But I think I really started falling when I saw you dancing with Nathan. I was pretty jealous, and I can't remember when I've ever felt like that before ... and that's when I knew there must be something pretty special about you, and that I'd do just about anything to keep anyone from taking that away from you."**

**Greta smiled and turned her head, kissing him full on the mouth, almost laughing into her kissed.**

**They broke apart when they needed air, and Greta turned towards him, twining their legs together so they could lie comfortably facing each other.**

**"What about you?" Eric asked her, bringing his hand up to brush a strand of hair from her face.**

**"Well, mine's kinda the same as yours, I mean, liking you. I sorta had a crush on you ever since you offered to help me find out what happened to my mother. And then that night, when we were in her house, and there was that storm, and you held me all night. I mean, you didn't try anything inappropriate, or ask me to move, you just laid there and held me all night, and I remembered thinking how I hoped one day that I could feel this way about someone that felt the same ... of course not knowing that you did."**

**Eric smiled and kissed her nose playfully, and then was struck with a sudden thought.**

**"I have an idea," he said, leaning up on one arm.**

**"And what's that?" **

**"Well, I know you said you wanted to get back to Salem, and settle back in and everything, and you wanted to sell the Chateau, but I think you should hold off on that."**

**"You do?" she said, teasing him slightly. She had actually been thinking the same thing ever since they got back, but hadn't wanted to say anything.**

**"Yeah," he said nervously, not wanting to spoil anything. "I mean, we didn't even really get to see the whole place, it was pretty big ... and I'm sure Kurt would just love having some company again."**

**"Well, as long as Kurt would like it," she said, grinning, but then started giggling as he tickled her.**

**"Okay, okay, I take it back! I'd love to go back with you!" **

**He ceased his actions and waited for her to catch her breath. "You would?"**

**She nodded, linking her fingers with his. "We just started something pretty great here, and there's already so much drama going around, trying to split us up, I think we'd be a lot happier in France for a while, and I'd actually like to be in my mother's house some more, try and get to know her better ... and you."**

**Eric smiled, and kissed her again.**

**"So, when do you want to leave?" he asked, breaking away again.**

**"Hmm ... how does the day after tomorrow sound?" **

**"Sounds perfect," he said.**

_**I completely agree.**_

**...**

So, what do you think?

Feedback is wanted and appreciated! Especially if a sequel is desired ...?


End file.
